


Imperfect

by Ayulsa (execharmonious)



Category: Final Fantasy X
Genre: Multi, Other, Summons & Summoning Meta, magic!kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 13:04:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2812991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/execharmonious/pseuds/Ayulsa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuna hides her flaws well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Imperfect

When she walks through the streets she's the picture of polish: her hair reflecting the sunset thanks to a hundred strokes by Lulu, the hem of her robe lapping at her ankles like dark ocean surf. When she dances, she moves with such mystic grace that even the hearts of the bereaved are lifted, turned briefly from their grief by the majesty of her motions. To everyone she meets she brings a miniature Calm, a wave of reassurance washing their souls clear of doubt. _The summoner is here. It's going to be all right._ In their minds, she is perfect.

Yuna is many of these things, it's true. She is the herald of Calm, the graceful psychopomp; the girl whose secret self, to make way for the aeons, has been scrubbed so hard it hurts.

But she is not perfect.

Beneath the robes, so carefully arranged, she wears the scars of knowledge. Fractal burns lick their way up her inner thighs, where Ixion taught her who was the rider and who the ridden. She has lain with Ifrit, only to flee to Shiva's embrace after a restless night, her vision swimming with heatsickness, the fire in her chest and between her legs undying even come dawn. But Shiva could not kiss away the great scorched claw-marks, only add her own to the tableau: atop the firebrands around her ribs, the shapes of gnarled and bestial hands, lie lacy, careful lip-prints, frost-bitten.

Even Valefor, leaping through the air so playfully, so in harmony with Yuna's design, is a beast beyond mortal reckoning. Before Yuna calmed her - or, perhaps, before Valefor made Yuna see her will - she flung herself upon the summoner, tooth and nail and a flurry of feathers, soul blazing with merciless light. Yuna gasped and choked for air as the aeon pierced her, a bright ray ripping her from stomach to sternum: the flesh sealed closed as quickly as it parted, but the scar remained, and in more than body. It was the first time Yuna had known an aeon, and even now she thinks of Valefor as special: the one she curls up with after a long and tiring trek, the one to whom she croons secrets even Kimahri and Lulu don't know. If she had to pick any of them to stay with - if she could stay - it would be Valefor. Yet she would not call the aeon tame. No aeon, she has learned, is tame; and now that their wildness is within her, is part of her, neither is she.

Yuna is not perfect, she knows, as she wraps her robe around her claw-torn chest, smooths her skirts down over ravaged thighs. She is a vessel for divine mystery, but that is not the same thing.


End file.
